a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel pharmaceutical compositions and methods of using 1,3-dihydro-3-(2-hydroxy-2-methylpropyl)-2H-isoindol-1-one. This compound is useful for treating of ulcers in a mammal and for preventing or decreasing the secretion or availability of excessive amounts of gastric or hydrochloric acid in a mammal suffering from hyperchlorhydria and/or associated conditions.
b. Description of the Prior Art
A search of the chemical literature for 3-substituted derivatives of 1,3-dihydro-2H-isoindol-1-one has revealed the following references: H. J. Roth and G. Hundeskagen, Arch. Pharm., 309, 58 (1976), and M. K. Eberle, U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,771. Although these references disclose a number of 3-substituted 1,3-dihydro-2H-isoindol-1-one compounds, they do not reveal 1,3-dihydro-3-(2-hydroxy-2-methylpropyl)-2H-isoindol-1-one.